


Days with GDae

by kuma166



Series: BIGBANG's 30 Days of Love [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbend, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/kuma166
Summary: A collection of drabbles of G-Dragon and Daesung based on a song :)





	1. Today (You're Beautiful)

Daesung reads the time on the left corner of his phone. The person he is waiting is five minutes late, but instead of feeling angry, he is relieved. He has more time to tame his wild heartbeat. Fiddling with his fingers and phone, he bites his lower lips –he can’t hide his excitement of having a play date with his crush for almost three years. After a series of obvious flirts and a little bit begging, his crush finally said yes to a casual date.

Then there he is, waiting in front of a gate of amusement park and leaning to a pole while clutching his heart.

“Daesung-goon…” a familiar voice and a tap on his back surprised him. Daesung immediately stands straight and turns his body to see—

“Jiyeon Noona?” he gulps after observing a woman with shoulder-length wavy hair, her bangs covers her, in Daesung’s opinion, pretty forehead. Her eyes are freed from black rimmed glasses she usually wears and Daesung can see her honey orbs without any obstacles. She wears white skirt with red dots instead of her usual ripped tight jeans. Her daily t-shirts are replaced by a simple white blouse with a sabrina neck, showing off her collar bones that Daesung would like to land a ki—

“Daesung-ah?”

The younger man shakes his head first before meeting her eyes. He takes a deep breath before smiling. "Gosh. Today you’re so beautiful, Noona.”

“Do you mean I am not beautiful the other day?” the older woman boops Daesung’s nose with her forefinger and laughs.

“I always thought you’re a tomboy with your t-shirt and sneakers, but t-t-today… You’re a woman…” Daesung grins sheepishly, his head couldn’t arrange a better sentence.

“Still have my running shoes with me, though. We’re going explore the rides and wedges or high heels definitely have to stay in my closet,” the older woman smiles. “Let’s go?” Jiyeon offers her hand for Daesung to take. She beams a gummy smile and Daesung couldn’t be happier.


	2. Not An Ending

“Hey, hey, hey, Kang Daesung,” Jiyong cupped the taller man who was standing before him. His eyes were obviously red and swollen, sun-kissed hair tousled here and there, not to mention some of Sakura petals slipped between the locks; it was a mess. He was hugging a big bouquet of roses that was originally for Jiyong, the shorter man knew, but the sad man still holding it closer to his chest. “You know you’re ugly when you got mucus running down to your mouth.

As Daesung realized, he wiped his runny nose with his sleeve and handed the bouquet to Jiyong. “Happy graduation, Jiyong Senpai,” he said between his sobs. “But I am not happy, you know.”

A small chuckle escaped Jiyong’s mouth, “But we have made a lot of memories before I graduated. It’s only a year and you’ve promised me you’ll be a good student and follow me to Tokyo, right?” a drop of tears fell down again, but Jiyong quickly wiped it with the pad of his thumb. "I know you can do it!”

The older man put the bouquet on the table beside them carefully and brought Daesung’s head to rest on his shoulder. The younger man grabbed the sides of Jiyong’s uniform and enjoyed Jiyong’s hand movements on his back.

“Don’t cry. Next spring, we’ll be together again.”


	3. Your Scent

Their first meeting was not when Daesung stepped into his café. Their first meeting was in senior high school. They were not strangers to each other, they had a relationship way in the past. But seeing Daesung all grown up to a fine man, all the thin figure disappeared and changed into a muscly man, making something bloomed in Jiyong’s heart. The smile was the same, never changing a bit, and Jiyong was relieved to witness the warmth still there.

Jiyong thought about how their relationship ended with reasons even he himself had forgotten it. One thing he remembered that Daesung never showed his face when he had turned his back to Jiyong and walked out from his life, but not forever apparently.

The meetings were unavoidable since Jiyong always set up the chairs outside his café by himself and Daesung always stood by the front of his flower shop, greeting the customer and personally choosing the flowers for them depending the occasion and request. Sometimes Jiyong would buy some roses for decoration, other times he just wanted a reason to see Daesung more. The person who always had his heart.

“I want to learn,” Jiyong said one day when he went to buy flowers for his café. The florist only tilted his head and brows furrowed out of confusion. “I think I need to learn what love is and I need you to teach me that.”

“It will take a very long time, Hyung,” Daesung handed him a bouquet of Chamomile to him. “Patience,” he said as a matter of fact; the meaning of the flower on his hands. “I hope you have that.”

“We’ve grown up,” Jiyong took the bouquet. “I want to try again. Honestly I have never been in a relationship but you, Daesung-ah,” Jiyong fiddled with his fingers. “You know, Ai misses you so much. She’s getting old.”

Upon hearing the cat’s name, Daesung smiled. He remembered the cat being so clingy to him, petting her soft fur while Jiyong petted him. Daesung missed that too, apparently. Looking at the shorter man Daesung took a rose from the bouquet. The red one. The flower that Jiyong loved so much because of the meaning behind the flower. Daesung handed it to Jiyong, eyes couldn’t meet the other man’s hazelnut orbs because he was still giddy upon seeing him.

Jiyong’s eyes got bigger upon seeing the red rose, then he exhaled a relieved breath.

_We’ll be okay._


	4. Fin

We’re here. Standing in the middle of a park at night. Autumn breeze is a bitch, we know very well, and we used to hug each other to go through the park until we get to our warm apartment. But there’s no hug anymore. Not even a warm touch from you that I was used to get.

“Ji,” I called you with the name that you’re growing fond of. It was almost unheard, but you know very well that I am desperate enough that the voice was hoarse. You don’t respond to my call. You look at the sky instead. I try to take a step closer, but you lift your hands, palms facing my body.

“Don’t get closer to me,” you finally say something. “I am happy now without you.”

I swallow the lump growing on my throat. Swallowing the pride to ask you back.

“But Ji, now I know that I can’t live without you,” I grab his shoulders, eyes trying to meet his. But I never expected a hand to land fast and hard on my right cheek.

It burns. It hurts. But I know it would never be the same level with your pain.

“I will leave all the things my father gave to me, Ji. I will throw all the things away Ji, if that means I could be by your side again, Ji,” I kneel before you but you just scoff me away.

Then someone calls your name. Your head turns to look the owner of the voice so fast while wiping your tears away.

“His name is Seungri. He makes me happy,” you said.

“But how about me? You know there’s no one like you for me, and no one like me for you,” I try to grab your coat, but I fail. You take steps away for me. Looking down at me, you shake your head and throw sharp words that go straight to my heart.

“It’s over when you decided to turn your back from me, Daesung. We’re over.”

 


	5. A Little Bit Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the song behind this drabble. Could you notice the title? :3

Daesung squinted his eyes at the warmth of sunlight that escaped from the curtain, fell right into his face. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and realized he wasn’t able to move his left arm. The corners of his lips curled up and he carefully stretching his body without moving his left arm, afraid waking up the person who occupied his arm last night.

But the body beside him moved, and Daesung becomes rigid, stopping his movement. The body only moved closer to place a head on Daesung’s broad chest. Untamed pink locks tickled Daesung’s neck and he squirmed.

“Princess, I’ve to go to work,” Daesung said after reading the time on his phone.

“Nooo…” the man on his chest threw his legs to lock Daesung’s and he tightened the hug. “Don’t go…”

The sleepy eyes them met Daesung’s fully awaken one and he kissed the eyes, returning the love the man in his embrace gave. “But Ji, I have meeting in one and a half hour.”

“Shower a bit later. Five minutes?” Jiyong mewled. His body shifted to Daesung’s bigger one. Thighs straddled Daesung’s body but the taller man had no intention to move away. Not when Jiyong’s lips made a trail from his lips, went down further leaving the skin on fire.

Daesung definitely could shower later.


	6. Tonight

Daesung couldn’t take off his eyes to the person across the bonfire. Contrary with the rest of rebels surrounded them who wore black leather for their uniform, the small man was wearing a silk red robe, just tied loose enough to show two tattoos of ‘x’s above his navel; like it was made to mock everyone who got on their knees to blow him. He wore some kind of net on his head, securing his long black hair. Some escaped from the net and Daesung just wanted to fix that.

He’s definitely not a driver, Daesung thought. He must’ve been an accompaniment, a navigator for the death race.

Wetting his dry chapped lips and sore throat with the beer, Daesung unconsciously stared down at the happy trail visible and went down more at the prominent bulge. _Damn tease,_ Daesung thought.

When Daesung went up to see the man’s eyes, Daesung didn’t expect to meet the other’s ones. But Daesung didn’t back up when he’s caught. Instead, he kept staring, adding a smirk while patting his baby, the car in yellow he named Bumblebee, inviting the man in red.

As if he was able to read Daesung’s mind, the man rushed towards Daesung, smiling before feeling Daesung up with his lithe fingers. The digits caressing Daesung’s chest that he took a deep breath.

“Jiyong,” the man in red whispered into Daesung’s ears. Breathy voices made the biker bit his own lips. “Kwon Jiyong here is glad to be your accompaniment tonight.”

The man named Kwon Jiyong put Daesung’s earlobe between his lips, dragging it as he pulled away and smiled.

“With you, I’ll ride or die, tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please guess the song for each drabble :)


End file.
